


【龙卡】蝶

by JiangDu



Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Summary: “且化作彷徨蝴蝶，与赤焰烈火相依”
Relationships: 龙卡
Kudos: 72





	【龙卡】蝶

**Author's Note:**

> “且化作彷徨蝴蝶，与赤焰烈火相依”

“.....哈....唔...”  
青年艰难的俯卧在深色被褥间，修长的白皙指节筋挛着揪紧身下柔软的棉被，他半睁着一双泛着情色潮红的细长桃花眼、颤颤巍巍的收拢肩膀，背部的蝴蝶骨随着他的这个细微动作高高耸起，伴着少年因深陷情欲而细微颤动的身躯、线条分明的真真好似一只展翅欲飞的蝶。  
龙骨在炙热情欲恍惚间伸出手，轻轻用掌心摁压在那漂亮的蝴蝶骨之上，顺着爱人流畅白皙的背部线条、抚摸幼猫一般重重顺到背部下方白软的腰窝，成功的逼出对方一声压抑在喉间的模糊低叫，粗长性器随着这一动作一并轻车熟路的碾进穴道深处，激得卡卡西在低吟间难耐的咬紧了下唇，通红的眼眶眨了又眨，低落而下的生理性泪水打湿了深色的被单。  
龙骨紧锁着眉扣住了卡卡西柔韧的腰身，克制着射精的冲动在每次反复抽插间毫不吝啬的刺激身下人最受不得的敏感处，轻而易举的就将早就身在情欲沼泽中的爱人送上了高潮，自己也被高潮中高热的内里绞到头皮发麻，忍耐着抽身退了出来  
“....哈啊...”卡卡西被铺天盖地一般的情欲折磨到满脑子都是浆糊一样的滚烫，下意识的把自己蜷缩成一团躲避过于猛烈的高潮，仿佛无法承受一般低低啜泣着抓紧了身下的被单，  
身后的龙骨低低发出了一声几不可闻的叹息，维持着二人相连的姿势俯身抬手抱住了身下不住颤抖的爱人，轻柔的吻落在卡卡西白净的侧颈，拇指温和的按揉着潮红眼角，眉眼极英俊的青年凑在爱人的耳边低低关心道：“还受的住吗”语气隐隐含带着忧心意味  
卡卡西闭着眼睛没有吭声，眼尾嫣红睫毛轻颤，一时间昏暗室内只能听得见他低哑的喘息声，龙骨也没有说话，无声的以一个上位者的姿态环抱着身下缺乏安全感的爱人，安抚性的吻毫不吝啬的落在卡卡西的眼角和脸颊  
“没事的，”极富磁性的低音就近在耳畔：“别害怕”  
“......继续”嘶哑嗓音开口时仍然残留着方才喘息的低哑气音，卡卡西在被褥窸窣间翻了个身，修长双臂抬起、有气无力的虚虚揽住男友的肩颈，正面的体位无遮无拦，龙骨可以很清晰的看到他微红的鼻尖和潮红眼眶中蓄着的一点闪烁泪光。  
“你的身体.....”  
“继续。”卡卡西注视着龙骨深邃的眼睛，一字一句低声嘶哑道  
龙骨也在凝视着卡卡西的眼睛，捕捉到后者眉眼间清晰可见的疲倦苍白，心下微痛又无话可说，捏着卡卡西的脚踝架在肩上换了一个轻松一点的正面姿势，随即紧皱着眉倾身插入那个被反复凌虐的入口，每一次的抽插都直抵深处，试图尽快结束今晚这一场仿佛毫无休止的性爱  
事实上卡卡西的身体早就跟不上龙骨的体力了，少年单薄的皮肉在稍年长者密集的攻势下抖的好像一只被欺负的可怜幼猫，眼泪不知不觉间早就打湿了脸庞，可他却连声也发不出，只是紧搂着龙骨的脖子咬着牙死撑，柔韧的腰身颤抖着陷在深色被褥间，伴着白皙皮肉上龙骨情动难忍时所留下的青紫指印、诡异的透露着一股极端的凌虐美。  
“......射进来...”这一场加时赛进行到末尾时，全程都昏昏沉沉的卡卡西忽然伸手抓住了龙骨的手臂，被吻到红肿的唇瓣一张一合，能窥见一小截软红的舌尖，少年的脸色能称得上是毫无血色的苍白，唯有那一双轮廓漂亮的桃花眼是通红的，长睫毛扑扇好似展翅对蝶，自下往上的凝视着龙骨的深邃眼眸，眼神幽远而平和  
那个空茫茫的深沉眼神看的龙骨心里一跳，当即俯身咬住了爱人的微凉唇瓣，意料之中的尝到了微咸的苦涩泪水，舌尖轻敲紧咬牙关，温和却又不容置疑的攻城略地、缠绵悱恻的与对方的滚烫舌尖交缠  
“别害怕”唇齿分离时龙骨抵着卡卡西满是冷汗的额头低声道：“我一直都在。”  
卡卡西在好几分钟的沉默后低头靠进龙骨的颈窝，埋首在男友厚实的怀抱中轻轻：“嗯”了一声  
龙骨牵着怀中人冰凉的指尖万分虔诚的轻轻一吻，随即挺身撞上滚烫深处的内里  
卡卡西眯着眼睛注视着他，弓着身子喘了口气，紧接着仿佛想到了什么好玩的事，指尖戳弄着龙骨的腹肌微微扬起嘴角笑了  
“小傻瓜。”龙骨屈指一弹身下人的额头，半是无言感慨半是心疼无奈的低声笑道


End file.
